The Day that Pepper got an intern
by Pikkuinen
Summary: Pepper gets an intern. And Tony doesn't like it
1. In which Pepper can’t find her intern

Notes: First Iron Man Fic ever.. Please be nice.. It's from an Idea I had(and a LJ Prompt I posted a few Days back) . And I thought I would give it a shot :) All mistakes are mine and Mine alone.( Not mine Just playing with them ) I another one if anyone me to post it let me know :)

The Day that Pepper got an intern and Tony didn't like it.

Pepper walked down to the basement garage in search of her intern to see Tony under his hot rod.. Like always.

"Tony have you seen Tyler?" She questions him hoping this time he's not being used to test one of Tonys experiments AGAIN.

"Who?" his muffled voice barely heard from under the hot rod.. "Tyler.. My Intern.."  
"Oh You mean platypus?" Pepper rolled her eyes at the name Tony had used to identify her intern.

"Yes Tyler."  
" Nope haven't seen him." Tony replied rolling out from under the hot rod and wiping the grease from his hands.

"Jarvis?" Pepper yelled "Yes Miss Potts." "Have you seen Tyler?"  
"I Believe he is waiting at the front door "Jarvis paused "for the last 2 hours" he finished.

Peppers brow knitted in confusion_ Why is he out side? he has temporary access to the house_

"Jarvis why didn't you let him in?" She questioned the AI.

" I am forbidden to say." Jarvis replied.

Immediately she turned in Tony 's direction hands on hip and a look to kill. Tony return under the hot rod to deflect the heated death stare of his PA.

"Tony." She questioned still shooting a death glare at the man hiding underneath the hot rod.  
"Did you revoke his access to the house and forbid Jarvis from letting him in?"  
No answer came " Anthony Edward Stark you will answer me." She threatened

Oh no she used his whole name now he knew he was in trouble, he rolled out from under the hot rod taking a seat on the tire while wiping his hands.

"I may have made a …. Suggestion .. and Jarvis may have taken it into….. consideration.."  
"Sir I believe you were the one who told me specifically to lock Mr. Smith out and do not let him in no matter what." Jarvis finished " If you would like I can bring up the recording"  
"No, it's ok Jarvis" Pepper quickly cut in before the AI could continue.

"YOU." Pepper stated pointing at Tony who was sitting on the tire of the hot rod nearly falling off it when she thrust her finger in his direction "Are in BIG trouble Mister." She finished before turn and walking toward the door. Tony gulped nothing was scarier then the wrath of an angry Pepper Potts.


	2. In which Peppers intern gets Tony

Notes: 2nd Iron Man Fic it's connected to _In which Pepper can't find her intern, because he's locked outside_. It's from an Idea I had(and a Prompt I posted a few Days back) . And I thought I would give it a shot and now I little stories XD All mistakes are mine and Mine alone.( Not mine Just playing with them )

In which Pepper sent Tyler down to the basement to retrieve Tony for lunch.

Tyler made his way down the stairs reaching the door and typing in his numbers in the glass. The music blared as soon as he opened the door...He felt like he just walk in on a live concert.

"Mr. .Stark" Tyler yelled timidly.

He could see Mr. Stark sitting on the floor in front of his hot rod hold a part from the engine while looking at a computer screen.

" Jarvis?" Tyler nervously yelled  
"Yes Mr. Smith"  
"Can you please turn off Mr. Stark's music" He asked the AI  
" I am unable to complete you're request." Jarvis shortly replied later.

Tyler sighed

Tony knew Tyler was there and continued to ignore his presence. He knew he would ask Jarvis to turn the music off, so he made sure Jarvis was unable to do so.  
_  
Great now I have to go up to him_ Tyler Thought  
"Mr. Stark." He yelled as he approached .  
"MR. STARK!" He yelled again as loud as he could only mere inches away from Tony (Who continued to ignore him).

" Jarvis cut the music." Tony ordered, then turned to Tyler.  
"Fuck kid you don't have to yell I am sitting right here. Thanks now I am deaf from you YELLING in my ear."

Tyler arranged his posture so he was standing straighter " Umm Mss. Potts requires you upstairs."

As Tony stood wiping the grease from his hands then dropping the rag on the floor he began to walk towards the stairs.  
He stopped hand resting on the handle and turned to stare at the intern who stood planted in his spot.

"Don't Get to attach." Tony warned glaring as he watched Tyler straighten up his posture to look taller and more intimidating. Tony mentally chuckled_ Who does this kid think he is?_

Tony smirked at Tyler "Clean that shit up will ya."  
He said while pointing to a pile of junk near the hot rod then opened the door taking two steps at a time.


	3. In which Peppers intern escapes Tony

(Not mine just playing with them)

In which Peppers intern escapes sudden death.

Tony returned down stairs after having Pepper haranguing him repeatedly about not terrorizing her intern. He then said some stupid things which caused her to leave in a not so good mood.

"FUCK" He yelled picking up random pieces and chucking them across the garage.

Tyler stood quietly watching his boss vent his anger. He wasn't sure what to do, but seeing how angry Tony was he decide to shut his mouth and not say anything and quietly sneak out.

"Pepper why, must you do this to me? I love you, your all I have…. Don't you see."

He mused as he sat down in the chair at his desk.

"Pepper, Pepper… Pepper."

Tony let out a heavy sigh.

_Now all I have to do is get out of here with out getting caught ._ Tyler reassured himself mentally.

As he made his way to the door, trying to keep an eye on Tony's still form, while also trying not to trip over anything, he continued to multiply task between the two. Watching Tony, taking a step to his escape. He was more focused on making sure Tony didn't turn in his direction, that he didn't see a random objects in his path to the door causing him trip and fall loudly in a heap on the floor.

_Fuck.. Smooth Tyler, very smooth and you were almost out._

Tony turned death glare on the intern on the floor who looked very spooked.

"How long have you been there?" Tony gritted out.

"Ummm not long." He lied.

"How much did you hear?" Tony questioned

"Not much." Tyler continued to stick to his lie.

"Really?" Tony looked at him questionably knowing very while he was there from the beginning.

"GET OUT!." Tony yelled angrily at the kid.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT."

"Oh and don't SAY anything.. If I found out you said something to anyone, Pepper included, she won't be able to save you. Got it."

Tyler quickly untangled himself from the junk in his path and bolted for the door.

"Great you had to develop a crush on the crazy guys PA. And not just any PA, Iron Man's at that.. That man can and will crush you.. He actually really Wants too crush you." Tyler whispered under his breath as he jogged up the stairs.


	4. In which Pepper finds her intern

In which Pepper can't find her intern… 

Pepper left Tyler in the her office to sort through some paper work and various e-mails she herself hadn't had a chance to read through. That was around 9am, it was now Noon . So she decided to order some food for herself, Tyler and Tony.

Lunch had arrived so she made her way to her office to inform Tyler food was in the kitchen and to take a break.

Pepper entered her empty office. _Wait, Empty? Why was her office empty? _

_Maybe he had to use the bathroom._ She figured since where else could he be. Checking over his progress she made her way around to her desk and began looking over various files that were neatly staked and labeled in Tyler's writing.

5 minutes or so passed and still no Tyler.

"Ok where is he?" she asked herself .

" I believe he is down in the basement with Mr. Stark." Jarvis interjected over hearing her previous statement.

"What? Why is he in the basement?" She questioned Jarvis.

"Mr. Stark requested some help, and Tyler decided not to bother you and see if he could be of some assistants." Jarvis explained.

"Jarvis?" She asked nervously

"Yes Miss. Potts."

"What is Tony doing?' She questioned while she made her way out of her office and began heading toward the basement.

"I am unable to answer your question Miss. Potts." He replied

At that statement Pepper Potts knew something horrible was about to or worst was happening to her intern.

Walking as fast as she can in her heels she finally maked it to the basement door and quickly types in her pass code.

She entered the workshop to see Tony holding a device which looked like a controller and her intern in the air, upside down ( screamed for him to please put him down) being held by what looked like a giant mechanical armed thing or some sort.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU PUT TYLER DOWN RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" She yelled scaring Tony, who almost dropped Tyler.

Tony froze like a deer in head lights and slowly began turning around to face his very angry… no furious PA.

"It's not what it looks like?" He said questionably hoping maybe she'd by it.

Pepper glared at him making Tony cringe.

"Put. Him. Down. Now." was all that came out of Pepper's mouth and she didn't have to say it twice because seconds later Tyler was safely placed on the floor.

"Tyler go up stairs and get something to eat everything is in the kitchen help yourself… I need to talk with Mr. Stark, We'll be up in a minute."

Tyler just nodded and quickly made his way out of the workshop.

Tony gulped. Yep he was fucked and not in a way he would like to be.


	5. In which Peppers intern gets caught

In which Peppers intern gets caught... again.

"Jarvis, Where is Mr. Stark?" Pepper questioned the AI as she entered the mansion Tyler not far behind.

"Mr. Stark is currently in his bedroom." the AI answered.

"Thank you Jarvis"

"Your welcome Miss. Potts."

"Tyler just go to my office and continue what you where doing yesterday" Pepper smiled politely at him.

"I need to talk to Mr. Stark."

Pepper waited till she saw Tyler enter her office before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for Tony, Herself and Tyler.

As she went about completing the task her mind wonder to what had happen a few days ago with Tony.

_He kisses me…and I kissed him back. _

The words floated around in her head.

_She kissed Tony Stark._

Her mind also replayed the event that unfolded after the mind blowing kiss.

_And he said he loves me. But do I love him? Of course you love him Pepper _She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

The coffee had finished, she placed 3 cups on a tray pour coffee in each along with a certain amount of sugar and cream required. The little mundane task kept her mind busy, picking up the try she made her way to her office, placing the tray on her desk and taking a cup while leaving the other two cups and receiving a quick 'thanks' from Tyler she nodded and smiled, she then made her way to Tony's bedroom.

Stopping just in front of his door, which was slightly a jar. She lifted her hand to push it open but let it rest on the hard wooden panel. She decided to knock instead of barge right in. Her hand formed a first pulling back to knock when the door open to revel a smilingly Tony dressed in his normal wife beater and jeans.

"Morning Potts." He said happily

Pepper held the cup of coffee out " Morning Mr. Stark." She smiled

Tony reached for the cup while also leaning forward and capturing Peppers lips. It was a light kiss that soon intensified, causing Pepper to loose grip of the coffee cup in her grasp.

Tony's hands passively griped her hips holding her in place

She felt the mug slip from her grasp as Tony pulled her forward and with a crash it hit the floor shattering to pieces and splattering coffee everywhere. This didn't stop the great Tony Stark from kissing his lovely assistant Miss Pepper Potts, who didn't seem to mind either. What they forgot about or more like who they forgot about was Tyler, who happened to hear the crash and out of curiosity left the office to make sure everything was ok.

There he stood quietly watching his boss and his boss's boss make out in front of what he guessed was Mr. Starks bed room.

_Great Tyler you just get yourself in the best situations don't you? First the getting locked out, then the being used for an experiment… Twice for that matter.. Over hearing Mr. Stark AND nearly getting killed.. Now this. Maybe I can not get caught this time.. If I just turn around._

Too late Tony saw him, He had a feeling that kid would show up when he heard the cup break but he didn't care if the little twat saw them he wanted him to know that she was his. He made quick eye contact as he kissed Pepper to let the kid know he saw him, he hoped that made the point very clear.

_FUCK. Yep I am dead now.. _

" I am going to go write my will now." he mutter to himself quietly as he turn and walked back to the office.


	6. In which Peppers intern makes a mistake

Not Mine Just playing with them.

In which Peppers intern makes a mistake.

Tyler sat in the living room watching T.V. while reading some files Pepper had left for him.

"Pepper!" Tony's voice came through the intercom

Tyler pressed the button turning down the T.V. to intercept Mr. Starks call.

"Hello Mr. Stark, how can I be of service." Tyler spoke into the com.

"What?.. Who is this? Where's Pepper?" He questioned sounding a little annoyed .

" It's me Tyler… Mr. Stark.. Peppers Intern. Pepper had to run out for a few minutes is there anything I can do to help?". _ I think I may regret this decision.. Remember what happen last time _he thought as the words left his mouth.

There was Silence for a while, then Tonys voice come back over the com.

"Ok Tina get down here." Tony said quickly cutting the connection.

Tyler made his way down to the basement, punching in his pass code and opening the door to see Tony Stark standing in the more open area of his shop with what looked like the chest piece of his Iron man suit.

"Mr. Stark? You needed my help for something?"

'Yeah Stand Right there." Tony pointed to a spot near one of the robots.

"Dummy your on fire safety." He then pointed to the other robot holding a camera "And your going to record."

Tony Smirked at Tyler who stood there unaware as to what was about to happen.

"Mr. Stark what is going to happen?" Tyler question a little worried as he watch Tony situate the chest piece and he various wire leading to and from it.

"You'll see just don't move. Jarvis load up the preface and holograms created for this…test." He grinned as he completed his request.

This worried Tyler more then he had been when Tony requested help.

_I am dead soo dead.. Very very very, VERY dead. _

"Ready kid?" Tony asked. Tyler just nodded and then closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Revert 10 power to chest piece." Tyler felt something swoosh and then he heard a bang erupted behind him, along with a very, very hot feeling.. Almost like being on fire…

"OH SHIT" That's because he was on fire.

"Dummy! Fire!" Tony yelled at the robot which then proceeded to put Tyler out.

Tyler dropped on the floor rolling about trying to put out the flame while being cover in cold white foam. It soon stopped and Tyler laid on his back in a pool of extinguisher foam. Tony made his way over to his still form. Laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You Ok?" Tony asked

Tyler just stared at him like he was fucking crazy.. Maybe he is Fucking crazy or maybe he wanted him dead.

"NO I AM NOT YOU SET ME ON FUCKING FIRE!"

"BY MISTAKE." Tony yelled back trying to clarify the situation.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO K…." He stopped short.

Pepper entered the house to her Jarvis lovely voice suggestion she admittedly go to the basement because there has been an incident involving Tyler.

She showed up in the middle of the two of them yelling and right away noticing the burn marks, the smell, and her intern on the floor covered in white.

Tyler sat on the floor yelling at Tony who towered over him. Tony didn't notice Pepper enter the workshop but Tyler did.

Tony felt a tap on his shoulder.

"WHAT." he yelled angrily as he turn to face the intruder.

He froze when he saw a very furious Pepper Potts standing behind him arms crossed and death glare on him.

_Shit_

"It was an accident?" he similed nervously hoping she'd belive him.

* * *

Please review Love feed back gives me more incentive to write.


	7. In which Peppers intern interrupts

In which Pepper's intern interrupts.

"Tony do you need anything before I leave." She called out as she entered the workshop.

She had already sent Tyler home and was going to leave herself after she check a few things.

Tony turned to look at her as she walked toward him.

"Stay." Was all he said and she smiled at his request.

Wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his cheek and resting her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his sent of grease and sweat.

"hhhhmmmmm" She closed her eyes.. Pepper Potts was tired and Tony could tell.

"Ok Potts bedtime for you." He stood, making her break the embrace sadly.

He then proceeded to picking her up and carry her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Pepper protested at first but soon snuggled into is arms with a yawn.

Tony laid a half asleep Pepper on the bed, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to take a quick shower. As he turned Peppers hand caught his stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't go." she muttered

Tony bent down placing a chaste kiss on her lips " I am not going anywhere, I am to go take a quick shower." he genuinely smiled at her.

" There's the pajama bottoms you like on that chair along with one of my shirts.. If you want." He finished then kissed her again before leaving to shower.

--

Tony came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, hair damp, pajama bottoms and no shirt.

Pepper sat leaning against the head board in Tony's pajama bottoms and a bra. She yawned and stretched moving the covers as she snuggled into them with a sigh.

Tony slipped under the cover with her his arms wrapping protectively around her and pulled her towards him. It was not long before both were happily asleep in each other arms.

--

Tyler entered the house. "Morning Mr. Smith."

"Hello Jarvis." He replied happily he'd had a great morning so far nothing could ruin it.

Or so he thought

He made his way to his temporary office which in truth was Peppers office, setting down his bags before grabbing his empty coffee cup to go make coffee.

_Wow the house is quiet.. Mr. Stark is probably down stairs.. But where's Peppers she usually here already.. She could be.._

Tyler stopped short of his thoughts as he entered the kitchen to see a practically naked Pepper Potts between a counter and Tony Stark, pretty much about to have sex right then and there.

His jaw dropped and he blinked a few times thinking he was seeing things and his karma can't be that bad, but alas it was and he wasn't dreaming what he was seeing was real.

Tony Stark (his boss's boss) and Miss. Pepper Potts(his boss) practically fucking right before his eyes.

And then he did the unimaginable… he dropped the fucking cup.

_So much for quiet._

Everyone in the kitchen froze as realization sunk in.

Realization sunk in pretty quick for Tyler as Tony came straight at him grabbing him by the collar and practically dragging his out of the kitchen and choking him in the process.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tony spat out. " But it's a kitchen." Tyler said with out fully thinking. Tony laughed. And not a good full heart ed laughs.

Tyler gulped and quickly made his way to Peppers office.

20 Minutes later…

"Jarvis is it safe yet?" Tyler asked.

* * *

Will have the next one up later :) Review!! Just let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!


	8. In which Peppers intern meets Iron Man

In which Peppers intern meets Iron Man.

It was Noon and Tony was hungry.. Very hungry and surprisingly enough Pepper hadn't come down to harass him to eat. This was odd. Very odd.. Something was wrong.

Pressing the intercom button he preceded to yell for Pepper.

"Pepper!" He called into the com 5 or 6 times but no answer was returned.

Ok where the hell is she..

"Sir I believe her and Tyler went out to lunch." Jarvis informed him

"Her and Who?" He questioned a little angry.

"Mr. Smith, Miss. Potts intern who has been with us for 3 weeks sir."

Tony thought about it for a few minutes not liking that Pepper was out with that moron of an intern.. _And why was she out with that moron of and intern?_

"Why is she out with this…Tina guy?" He questioned Jarvis.

"Tyler sir, I believe he asked her to lunch and Miss Potts happily agreed."

Now Tony was jealous.

"Jarvis located and pin point their exact location and get the suit ready."

"As you wish sir.. But I do think your taking this the wrong way."

"No one asked for your opinion Jarvis, just get the suit ready."

--

Pepper was enjoying her lunch with Tyler, they were talking and laughing have a great time in the California sun.

They sat in a little café on the beach, Pepper eating her burger and fries, Tyler his chicken sandwich .

"I am sorry about Tony he can get a little… possessive." she laughed

"S'ok if I were him I'd get a little possessive." he answered taking a bit of his sandwich with a blush.

Pepper laughed at his embarrassment but reassured him it was ok and 'just don't let Tony hear you say that.'

--

"Jarvis where are they?" Tony spoke from with in the suit.

"Sir I really think your overrating."

"Jarvis were are they" he asked more then questioned angrily at the AI.

"They are 1.5 miles away at a café called _De flur_."

--

Everyone noticed the red and gold thing flying quickly towards the café. Oohs and aaahhs count be heard as it go closer to the ground.

--

Tony landed with a clink on the cement porch that separated the beach from the café.

"Pepper!" he yelled his voice manipulated by the suit.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She questioned

"Jarvis said you were out with that little twat." He answered pointing to Tyler.

Tyler stood getting ready to make a run for it is he had to. Not liked he'd get very far.. Or could even hide anywhere nothing could stop Iron Man.

Tony started walking Towards Tyler, who began backing away while running into various obstacles.

"Haven't I warned you various times." Tony's manipulated voice warned him.

"Umm Yeah.. But it's just lunch." Tyler stuttered out

"TONY!" Pepper yelled.

But he couldn't hear her cause he was to busy focusing on Tyler who was currently running into the café to get away from a very angry Iron Man.

--

Pepper was furious at Tony, he was acting immature, not like that was a change.

But this was ridiculous.

Picking up her phone she dialed the house knowing Jarvis would answer.

"Jarvis I want you do protocol 12 on the suit now."

"As you wish Miss. Potts."

--

Tyler ran around the cafe using whatever he could to get away from Tony, tables and chairs flew every where. People watched from a safe distance as Tyler ran around to the counter using it to block Tony's path.

Tony was just about to grab Tyler by the throat when Jarvis's voice filled the suit.

"Protocol 12 overwrite."

"WHAT!? NO, I didn't ask for that!"

Jarvis took over the suit having Tony fly back to the mansion against his will.

--

Pepper made sure Tyler was ok before returning to the house to deal with Tony.

"Jarvis is he here?" She questioned

"Yes Miss. Potts, he is currently in the workshop and not very pleased."

Pepper sighed.

Making her way down to the workshop she could hear him yelling and throwing things.

She enter standing at the door watching him vent his frustrations.

"Tony" she said calmly

He turned hearing her call his name breathing heavily.

They stood there silently one waiting for the other to speak first.

--

Then Tony walked like a man on a mission straight toward Pepper crushing her in a strong hug . He them kissed her like he never kissed her before mentally reassuring himself she was here and his. They broke apart both breathing heavy.

"I love you Pepper Potts." He whispered

"I love you to Tony Stark." she whispered back.

"No more jealousy ok?" She asked hoping to not go through that again.

"Ok" he answered silently.

She turned to leave his embrace, but Tony would have none of it.

"Tony let go I have to clean up the mess you just cause."

Tony smirked pulling Pepper closed to him "Later" he whisper huskily before kissing her again.

The problem could be dealt with later.. much later.

* * *

2 chapters in a day Go me! Review please.. :) and I have a question should there be a smutty chapter next? lol I kinda have an idea but would like feed back what people think. :)


	9. In which Peppers intern gets suspicious

My first Smut! Hahaha It sound like a children's book XD

**Smut in this chapter be warned (NC-17)**

Enjoy!

In which Peppers intern is suspicious 

So the events of today are never going to leave Tyler's mind.. Wait till his friends see the news 'Man chased by the great Iron Man.'

Yep they're going to be laughing at him for months. "Brilliant."

He then decided to get some rest before he had to return to work in 2 hours.

--

Back at the Stark mansion, Tony had other plans than sleep and a Miss Pepper Potts was included in these plans.

Pepper and Tony stood in the middle of the work shop, Tony's hand tightly wrapped around her as he kissed her passionately.

"Pepper," he moaned as they parted the kiss.

Tony slowly started pushing Pepper backward till she came in contact with the wall.

Hefting Pepper up so her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his hand slid to her ass to help hold her up.

Pepper could feel Tony's raging hard-on through his pants as her legs wrapped around him.

"Tony," she moaned as he kissed and nipped at her neck. Her head made contact with the cement wall as Tony worked his way down her neck.

His mouth whispered down to her breast, taking the erect nipple, and gently biting it, making Pepper scream and thrust herself foreword, causing Tony to let out a hiss as she pushed at his trapped member.

"Fucck.. " He muttered.

Getting a better grip on Pepper, he lifted her from the support of the wall and walked over to his cluttered desk, quickly throwing everything to the floor and sitting Pepper on the table.

Pepper began pulling Tony's shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side, then proceeded to work on his pants. They continued to kiss while also trying to de-cloth one another.

Her hands working to unbutton them, but Tony making it hard for her to concentrate on the task.

"Fuck.. Pepper ." He gritted out as her hand slid over his hard-on. He moaned, his head falling back as she worked him over. His hand resting on her shoulders for support, he was afraid his legs might give out with what Pepper was doing to him.

"Pepper…. Pepper.. Please stop I am not going to make it if you .. Keep doing that.." He hissed out. Pepper slid her hand down his shaft and did a twisting movement, making Tony groan rather loudly. "Doing what?" she smirked as he made eye contact with her, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Tony growled, devouring her in a kiss, gripping her ass and pulling her forcefully toward him, her heat making contact with his body but still not entering her... Pepper whimpered in frustration. He continued to kiss her, his hands spreading her thighs.

Her hand fluttered from Tony's neck up into his hair, grabbing it forcefully, and pulling his head back to bite his neck. Tony let out a beastial growl, and pushed into Pepper in one fluid movement. They gasped at the intensity of the intimate contact. Neither of them moved, both relishing in the feeling of one another.

Tony began to thrust in and out of Pepper as she laid on the table. They maintained constant eye contact. Tony lent forward meeting Pepper half way in a kiss, his hand entwining with hers as he continued to fuck (not likening that word) her. His hand gripped her waist and his head lolled back as he groaned, eyes closed. He was close .. Very close.

"Pepper." He moaned.

"Tony," she whispered with the same urgent lust.

The moment came in seconds, taking them both over the edge. Tony fell forward, careful as to not hurt Pepper.

They laid there wrapped in each other arms covered in sweat, trying to catch their breaths.

Tony slipped off the table, a bit wobbly but regaining his balance after a few seconds. He scooped Pepper up into his strong arms, and walked over to the couch, placing her on it. He grabbed a cover as he joined her, both of them falling asleep instantly in one another's arms.

--

Tony awoke with Pepper in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at her beautiful sleeping form. He kissed her forehead. 'I love you Pepper,' he whispered before slipping out from under the covers to locate his pants.

--

Tony made his way up the stairs, his pants half-buttoned. He was hungry, and had a feeling Pepper would be to. He made his way over to the kitchen, stopping in the living room when he noticed Tyler sitting on the couch, staring at him oddly.

"Hey Tommi.."

"Tyler," Tyler cut in.

"Yeah, Tyler; I knew that . How are you? Sorry about the café thing." He laughed.

Tyler was worried. Tony Stark was talking to him... _Why? He's planning something._

" I am ok.." Tyler answered hesitantly, not sure what was going on and why Tony was being nice.

"Good." Tony said before continuing on to the kitchen.

* * *

So what do you think?? Want reviews! Tell me you thoughts.. or ideas! I running out of them.

Want to thank my Best friend Stephy for the help and encouragement :)


	10. In which Peppers intern pisses Tony off

Want to thank Ironheartwriter for the help with the idea for this story! If you have an idea feel free to tell me! :) Reviews will be loved! Enjoy!

* * *

In which Peppers intern pisses Tony off

"Tony I really think you should change the party date."

"No Pepper it's staying as is."

"Fine but I think you should at least change the time."

She continued to try and change his mind, but he refused to budge.

He sat on the floor in front of the hot rod with various pieces surround him. "Jarvis exploded view again please."

"Sir the left side needs to be readjusted."

--

Tyler made his way down the stairs to the work shop looking over a few files as he made his way into the workshop.

"Pepper have you seen the Wilson file.. I thought you said you put it on the desk?"

"Oh Tyler yeah I have it, I had to change some things, I made a call so you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Tony listen to their conversation while continuing to fix the hot rod.

Tyler talked with Pepper while watching what Tony was doing with the hot rod and took a quick glance at the screen noticing something was off.

"Excuse me Miss. Potts" He pardoned himself and stood behind Tony's sitting form and looked over the screen.

"I believe that cylinder in the right needs to be tighten and the bolt in the linkage system needs to be oiled and changed. You see how the link is sitting,

it's hitting the fan." He finished point to the engine and them the screen.

Tony turned and looked at Tyler.. Really looked at the smart ass kid.

"What?!"

"The cylinder.. It needs to be tight..." Not able to finish his words as Tony started to yell at him.

"Yeah I fucking heard you! Did I fucking ask for your advice.. I am pretty fucking sure I asked Jarvis. Aren't you suppose to be doing file or something like that?"

"I am not as stupid as you think I am, I did take 4 years in mechanics and I did graduate top of my class." Tyler yelled back.

Pepper stood watching the two men yelling at one another. She smirked as she continued to watch them. She let them fight, letting Tyler prove to Tony that he wasn't just a worthless intern, let him stick up for himself and establish himself some respect.

--

Tony was getting furious _how dare this kid come into his workshop and think he's right!_

"ARRGHHHH!" Tony yelled his hand curled into a fist knuckles turning white.

Tyler didn't say anything he just walked over to the hot rod and began tinker with it.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He yelled walking up to Tyler grabbing his arm to pull him away. Tyler pulled his arm free and tried to go back to changing the need parts of the hot rod.

This is when Pepper stepped in, she could see Tony was at his last straw and might do something drastic to Tyler.

"Tony!" He Turned to look at her anger in his eyes. "Tell him to get the fuck out of my work shop and go work on some fucking paper work, like he's here to DO!." he yelled

"No." Pepper simply said

"WHAT?! Your on his fucking side! No way. That's it." He went to grab Tyler who stood wiping his hands.

"Finished"

Tony blinked unbelieving that he fixed his hot rod.

"Jarvis give me another exploded view." He grumbled out

Tony examined the screen and then the hot rod.

"Lucky guess, now get the fuck out of my work shop." He returned to tuning the hot rod ignoring Pepper and Tyler as they left.

--

When Tyler and Pepper got to the top of the stairs Pepper burst into laughter.

"Thank you Tyler." She laughed

"For what?" He started to chuckle.

"No one has ever shown Tony up and if they have I've never been there to see it."

"Well even genius make mistakes."

"Tony doesn't see it that way, just give him some space I think he wants to kill you."

Tyler rolled his eyes _I think that's what he's been trying to do since I started this internship. _

"Why don't you just stay up here and watch some T.V. go over some paper work I am going to go talk to Tony."

"Ok, I'll do that." He smiled as he watched her walk back down to the work shop.

--

"Tony…….Tony." She called, he was still sitting in front of the hot rod trying to spot a mistake.

He stood and began pacing back and forth. "Who does that little shit think he is?" He mused more to himself then to Pepper.

"Walks in here and fucking corrects me."

"Tony.."

"Corrects me.. Tony fucking Stark."

"Tony!"

He turns to look at her and she starts walking towards him. "Your not perfect, I don't think I could love you if you were." she smiles running her hand through his hair.

He let out a sigh. Pepper can see and feel he's beginning to calm down.

She leaned forward and kisses him. He then elopes her in a hug inhaling her sent.

"Sorry I was being such an ass, but that little prick just showed me up, in front of you."

"Tony it doesn't matter. I love you for you not for what you can do or know." She smiled

"Dinner tonight? We can go out to that restaurant you like so much." Tony asked her looking into her eyes.

"That'd be nice." She kissed him again and slipped from his hold " I am going to finish some stuff up and send Tyler home, then can decide what to do from there."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she said with a smirk

"That will be all Miss Potts." He chuckled.


	11. In which Peppers intern intrudes

Another chapter! And I need more ideas review and tell me what you think please and give me some ideas too things you'd like to happen!

* * *

In which Peppers intern intrudes

It's all started after Tyler left for the night, he was going to go out to dinner maybe to a movie, have some 'me' time. He didn't expect it to turn out the way it did or to have Tony Stark try and kill him again… Publicly.

--

Tyler left the Stark mansion earlier then he normally did.

He decided to try that restaurant that Pepper told him about, Since they had the same taste in foods.

He found the place easily enough, it was small very… quaint, definitely somewhere Pepper would like.

He walked up to the podium were the hostess stood.

"How many?" She asked

"Just one please." He smiled at her.

She grabbed a menu and lead him thru the tiny restaurant to a table off to the left while looking at a couple to the right on and off.

Tyler sat smiling at the lady and taking a look at the menu in his hand.

--

"I am Patricia, I'll be you waiter." She smiled politely at him " What can I get for you." She said then turn her attention to a table with that couple across the way on the right.

Tyler made a questioning look and glanced over at the couple who sat chatting away adamantly.

He smiled. Maybe one day he could find something like that.

--

His waitress came back with his drink then asked what he'd like to eat. But the waitress continues to glance at the couple taking his order and disappearing to the back. Tyler looked around the restaurant and it seemed that most of the staff and a few of the customers were watching that same couple.

"What the hell? Why is every one staring at them their just a normal couple." He muttered to himself not understanding what was going on.

He watched the couple, fascinated by them by a far.. There was something familiar about them. And then he figure it out.

"Fuck." He ducked behind his menu "Why, can't I just have a peaceful dinner."

Peeking out from a top the menu he noticed the man standing and making his way over. Tyler's eyes widened in fear "Shit, shit, shit, why is he coming this way."

He started to fumble with the menu as Tony got closer, next thing Tyler knew was that he was face to face with a very angry Tony Stark… again.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you fucking stalking us?!"

"Ah No I was out to dinner.." He stuttered out.

"Yeah sure you were, that's it your out of here." Tony spat out grabbing Tyler by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him out of his chair. He began dragging him towards the exit against his will. Tyler babbled on trying to get him to let him go.

--

This drew Peppers attention and all with everyone in the restaurants attention to the commotion.

"Tony?"

"Hello Miss Potts." Tyler waved as he was being dragged out.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Well I remember you mentioned this place and I thought I would check it out.. You just happened to be here. I swear I did not plan this." He pleaded to her trying to get Tony to let him go.

"Tony let Tyler go now."

"But this little shit is stalking us." He continued to pull him towards the door everyone watching unsure if they should step in.

"Umm Excuse me sir what happens to be the problem" One of the mangers asked.

"Oh Don't mind me I am just removing this little shit from here, ignore us please." He informed the manger who looked a little confused and scared.

"Don't worry sir I'll handle this." Pepper smiled and grabbed Tony by the ear and began pulling him out of the restaurant, he still had a hold on Tyler shirt and began pulling him along too.

"Ouch Pepper please let go of my ear!" He whined as they got outside.

"You let go of Tyler then." She pulled is ear causing him to shout and release Tyler's shirt.

--

By now they had an audience, some taking picture with there phone other gossiping to friends.

"Tony you can't just go kicking people out of restaurants because you want to." She was standing hands on hips and scolding him angrily.

"But he's fucking stalking us!" He said while pointing at Tyler.

"Tyler is not stalking us." She rolled her eyes at his acquisition.

"Yeah he just happen to come to the same restaurant as us.. Sure this little shit is in love with you Pepper." He glared at him as he continued to state his case.

Pepper sighed and turned to Tyler.

"Tyler I am sorry Tony is being an ass, lunch tomorrow to make up for all this?"

"Ah… Sure." He said meekly scared Tony might lunge at him.

--

Tony nearly decked the kid right then and there, but her knew Pepper would kill him or worst with hold sex if he hurt the little shit.

"Fine." he huffed crossing is arms like an angry child not getting his way.

"Sorry again Tyler." Pepper apologized

"S'ok Miss. Potts no harm done." _Just to my pride._ He thought.

--

"Come on Tony we need to talk." Pepper looked at Tony.

Oh No he knew that look, great he wasn't getting laid anytime in the near future.

--

Tyler watched as the couple walked away. He stood there unsure if he should leave himself or return to the restaurant.

He turned to see a group of spectators snapping picture and whispering behind his back.

"Well that was an exciting dinner." He dug his car keys out of his pocket and walked towards his car.

Next time he leaves work early he'll just stay home.


	12. In which Peppers intern can’t look away

In which Peppers intern can't look away

So I was walking down to ask Pepper about something. Not really paying attention as I made my way down the stairs, thinking about stuff I need to do. I subconsciously

open the door to the work shop when I heard it… Well them.. When I heard them. I froze thinking I should just turn around walking out, before I get into any more trouble.

But then I saw them. It's not like I've never caught them about to.. You know, about to fuck.

This was different. They weren't about to, they were and right on top of Mr. Stark's desk.

I stood there watching as Pepper held tightly to his shoulder as he pounded into her.

I knew I should turn away, stop watching them, but I could seem to tear my eyes away.

Their moans filled the work shop, and I stood there continuing to watch the two lovers having sex on top of the desk.

The various items on top now laying on the floor around them.

I continued to watch disgusted with myself for staying and watching such a passionate scene.

--

_Tyler get out of here, what are you doing, Now your asking for Mr. Stark to kill you._

My evil side came into play to combat with the good side.

_It's not like he's going to know you watched them fuck._

I shook myself of the thought and went to leave when I heard Pepper moan. I watched as Tony pulled her face towards his and his lips covered hers and they kissed like their lives depended on it.

_What passion those two have, I am getting a hard on just watching. Fuck.. This wrong. Very, very, very, wrong… every shade of wrong. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be watching this. I should turn and leave, Pretend I didn't see anything._

_Oh but how I wish it was me fucking her and not Mr. Stark._

_Ok I am getting the fuck out of here before something bad happens and I don't want to think about it, just slowly back away. This didn't happen, you didn't just walk in to see your Boss and your boss's boss fucking on his desk._

--

So I slipped out of the work shop unnoticed for once and returned to the living room.

I turned on the T.V. to distract my mind from what I just saw._ Wow that was hot. _"No Tyler stop thinking that." I muttered to myself quietly.

--

"You ok Tyler you look a little pale." Miss Potts asked me 30 minutes later. She sat across from me laptop on her lap hand resting on the keys.

"Yeah, I am fine, everything is fine.. Nothing to worry about." I smile weakly at her, but she still looks concerned.

_Great now every time I look at her I see her naked._

"Tyler are you sure your ok, now your all red." She said with a worried look.

"I think, I need some air, I am going to go out by the pool for a bit and get some air.. If that ok?"

"Yeah, Go, take your time." She smiled warmly at me making me blush even more.

--

"Sir, I believe you should know that Mr. Smith entered you workshop today around 2:15pm." Jarvis informed him.

"Ok.." Tony was confused as to why Jarvis was telling him this.

He sat for a bit thinking.

"Jarvis can you bring up the footage from when Mr. Smith entered to when he left please." he requested and turned to watch the recording.

--

He watched the video, watching as Tyler watched as him and Pepper had sex on the very desk he was using now. _So the little shit saw them_. Tony smirked Well he'll have to pay for that.

--

Tyler paced back and forth on the patio.

_What the fuck I am I suppose to do? I can't pretended I didn't see what I saw. This is bad.. Not as bad as some of the stuff that's already happen, but this ones up there. And if Mr. Stark finds out.. Oh I am really dead and I don't even think Pepper will step in to save me.. OH MY GOD I JUST WATCH THEM HAVE SEX. Why?! I couldn't just walk away…. No had to stay and watch. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was just wrong.. Every shade of wrong._

_Fuck I really put myself in this one didn't I?_


	13. In which Peppers intern plays games

In which Peppers intern plays games

So it's been an hour since I saw Miss. Pepper Potts have sex on her boss's desk… with her boss.

I spent my little time out on the patio trying to convince myself that no one saw me and that I should just pretend it didn't happen.

The pep talk failed just so you know.

--

"Feeling better Tyler? Or do you want to call it an early day and head home? Maybe take a nap?"

"No, no I am fine I just needed a little air." I smile taking my seat on the couch.

I watched as she typed on her laptop staring intensely at the screen.

I quickly picked up a file and began trying to read thru it to keep my mind occupied on something other then a naked Pepper Potts.

"Jarvis can you tell Tony to get up here I need him to look over something for me please."

Peppers voice called to the A.I.

"Yes Miss Potts."

--

A few minutes passed and I continued to read over the same sentence for the fifth time while my eyes darted to the stairs waiting for Mr. Stark's arrival.

_He knows, he knows.. He probably knows.. Jarvis probably told him. Or I am just being fucking paranoid. I need to calm the hell down and just work and do what I normally do. I didn't see them have sex, I was imaging it.. Nothing was happening down in the workshop when I got there.. Nothing._

_Yeah just keep telling your self that Tyler._

"Pepper! You called?" Tony's voice startled me from my mental argument.

Then he looked right at me with a smirk.

_Oh Shit he knows. Or he doesn't and I am just freaking out for no reason._

"Yes my darling Pepper you called?"

I watched a he approached her and then proceed to kiss her neck.

I paled as he did this and quickly held up the folder and pretended to read it.

"Tony stop, not in front of Tyler." I heard her warn him.

"Whatever you say Miss Potts." He said kissing her neck once more before turning to look at me peering over the folder in my hand.

"I am sure he's seen this sort of stuff before."

My eyes widened and I think I paled, I felt my stomach quiver.

"Tony this is serious, I need to read this and give me your input." Pepper handed him a paper requiring his signature.

I watched as Tony hoped onto the couch next to Pepper taking the paper with a sigh.

"Why must I, you always make all the decisions, and I trust your choice, look where it's gotten my company." He smiled and stole quick kiss making her blush.

I decided to stay hidden behind my folder, occasionally peering over to see Pepper looking at her laptop while Tony read the paper looking bored.

"You know Potts I got a better Idea, how about we go back down to the workshop and work on this, you can use my _desk_." Tony turned in my direction and smirked wickedly.

I squeezed my eyes shut pulling the folder up to block my face.

_Now he's just fucking with me, he knows I saw them. Shit, this is bad.. Maybe I should just tell him I saw him maybe he'd be a little bit nice about killing me. I should tell him. Or maybe not, I can just continue to pretend I don't know anything, play dumb._

_--_

Tony continued to tease Pepper in front of Tyler whispering thing in turn getting yelled at but he still continued his pursuit, and his torture on Tyler.

--

_I need to get out of here for a bit._

"I am going to get a drink would anybody like anything while I am in the kitchen?"

I began to get up from the couch and make my way to the kitchen.

"Oh wait up kid I am going with, I want to make a sandwich or something."

I nearly fainted right then and there. _Great_

I saw Pepper give Tony a warning look of 'be nice'

I turned before I could see him kiss her quickly.

--

I made it to the kitchen first both hand griping the edge of the counter I took a deep breath.

I then felt a hand slap my back, making me jump. "Wow, a little tense are we?" Tony laughed.

_Yeah, that's an understatement. Why don't you just get it over with and kill me already, I know you really want to. I know you know I know about.. Well you know._

I watched as he opened the frig and began digging through it for something.

--

Tony was enjoying watching Tyler squirm. _Wow this is fun, this guy is so easy to mess with. _He thought as he brought the items out of the frig placing them on the counter.

_I think I'll have a little more fun with this. _Tony mentally smirked

--

"So Mr. Stark how are you today.. Sir?

"Me, I am great, got a lot of work done today." Tony answered.

" Yourself?" He asked not really caring what Tyler had to say just making small talk.

--

Tony continued to make his sandwich while waiting for Tyler's reply.

"It's been interesting."

"Really now, what's been so _interesting_." Tony quirks an eyebrow as he looks at Tyler.

"Umm… interesting in that everyday is a learning experience." Tyler blurted out.

"I get to do and see things I never would have if I worked somewhere else." Tyler paled some more noticing how that sounded hoping Tony wouldn't use it to his advantage.

Tony smirked _Wow he just walked into this one. _He mentally chuckled and planed out how to torture this kid a little more.

" So tell me what have you done…. And _seen_?" Tony question acting nonchalant about it and continued to prepare his food.

-

Tyler watched Tony with the butter knife in hand as he spread the mayo on the bread.

He gulped scared of what he could do with just a butter knife.

-

"Well sir.. I get to see how your, ah, company works, and meet really important people who play a major roll in our economy."

"Is that all you get to _see_?" Tony took a bite of his sandwich staring intently at Tyler who looked like he was about to faint.

"I am not sure what you mean by that Mr. Stark." Tyler answered back dumbly.

_Just play dumb Tyler, maybe he leave you alone._

"Really?" Tony asked after swallowing. He took a sip of his soda, then another bite.

"I think I should really get back to work sir… I'll.. umm... just grab my drink and be out of your way."

Tyler made his way over to the frig gabbing a soda and quickly fled from the kitchen.

--

Tony stood in the kitchen continuing to eat his sandwich and drink his soda.

He laughed and sighed. " Wow" Shaking his head at what just happened.

"Let the games begin."

Tony ate the last of his sandwich before heading back into the living room to tease Pepper and torture Tyler.

* * *

Review Please! :)


	14. In which Peppers intern loses

Thanks Eddy! you rock :P Next bit of this lovely story... I haven't had much time to write lately sorry took me a while to update.. I still have to work on the other story too Blarg .. but I will try to update both before this weekend since I now have time off! But review please! :)

(Sorry about the other chapters I was half asleep last week XD this one is actually checked.. but if we missed anything oops)

In which Peppers intern loses

Tony strutted back into the living room returning to his spot on the couch. He picked up the paper he was previously reading, skimming through it once more before placing it back on the table and stealing the pen Pepper currently had between her lip and signing it.

Tony then proceeded to turn on the television and began flipping through the channels. After about the second time around and him not finding anything on Pepper was getting a tad annoyed.

"Tony."

"Yes Miss. Potts."

"Stop doing that, either watch something or don't, that's getting annoying." She still continued to focus on her laptop.

"Am bored." Tony declared.

"And what I am I suppose to do about it?" She typed diligently at the keys.

"Entertain me." He smiled playfully as he rest his chin on her shoulder lightly, peering over to look at the screen.

Pepper sighed " I really don't have time to Tony. Don't you have something in the workshop your working on?" She question, stopping her typing and glancing sideways at him.

"Not at the moment, I am waiting for some parts, and Jarvis to finish running an analysis." He kissed her neck causing her eyes to close and a sigh from her lips.

----

Tyler tried his best to ignore the whole scene in front of him, but he was failing miserably.

Tony would occasionally glance at him, smirking or smiling after every other word.

--

From Tony's perspective he could see Tyler squirming in his seat along with turning a bright shade of red . He mentally chuckled.

_Stark: 1, Platypus: 0_

_So I am playing dirty.. So what? Is that a bad thing? I don't like the guy, and I don't like that he likes Potts. If it was my choice I would have fired him as soon as he stepped food in the door. Damn I would thought he would have quit already with all the shit I've already put him through. Maybe this little game we are playing will break him for good._

_---_

Tony continued to antagonize Pepper while she worked causing her to forcibly remove him from the couch and telling him not so politely to 'Fuck off.' Which made Tony blink a few times at her bluntness, and return to his workshop.

Tyler tried his hardest not to laugh at the look on Mr. Stark's face after his PA/Girlfriend evicted him from his own couch. Priceless is what came to mind but he kept it to himself, though he did wish he could have snapped a picture of the Great Fearless Iron Man scurrying away from an angry Miss Pepper Potts.

---

_Peace for once. _Tyler thought as he went back to trying to finish auditing a file.

-

Tony returned to the living room an hour later to see Tyler sitting alone with a laptop on his lap. He looked about to see if Pepper was anywhere near, but she was nowhere in site. All he needed to do was make sure she wasn't going to be home anytime soon to ream him for fucking with the kid.

---

"Hey, Where's Pepper?" He questioned the intern.

The kid looked up and made eye contact with Tony, a trace of dread glinted in his eyes making Tony smirk.

"Umm she went to order dinner at that Asian restaurant you like so much and do a few errands while she was over in that area." He finished quickly going back to reading, well trying to.

_Good that gives me plenty of time. Where to start? Does it really matter I just need him to admit that he saw me and Pepper having sex. Shouldn't be too hard._

----

"So.. Tyler.. Was it?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch across from him.

"Yes Sir."

Tony made eye contact with the kid, seeing who'd break first, he sure as hell wasn't, but of course Tyler did make Tony smirk.

_Stark: 2, Platypus: 0_

_---_

"So I got some very interesting information earlier today." Tony smiled entwining his fingers and resting them on his chest over his arc reactor.

"Oh… you… umm did?" Tyler sheepishly spoke. "And what information would that be sir.. If you don't mind me inquiring." he continued.

"Well.. A certain someone." He looks at Tyler with a grin. " Was in my workshop, at a certain time today."

"Oh.. Really, I don't recall any visitors." He was playing dumb and Tony knew it.

"Cut the bullshit kid, I know." He leaned forward hands still entwined elbows resting on his thighs.

"Know.. Wwhat?" Tyler stuttered out.. A dead give away that he was lying.

" I don't know what your talking about.. Mr. Stark.. I was up here all day.. Working on the files." Still sticking to his very bad lie.

"Yeah sure you were. Jarvis bring up the video from 2.15pm today." Tony called to the A.I

--

Tyler gulped yep he was screwed now.. Maybe he should just quit.. Or get up and walk out while he still could.

-

The video played on the TV located in front of him.

It showed him walking into the workshop and it also showed Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts on the desk.

The video lasted for another 5 minutes, then Tony's voice broken form his reverie of memories from this evenings event.

"Jarvis cut the video please."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to save it on your private server?" The A.I. asked

"… Put it in file 8B-9"

"Transferring file…. Transfer complete.. Will that be all Sir?"

"Yes that will be all Jarvis, Thank you."

----

Tony and Tyler began a staring contest of sorts neither backing down till Tyler abruptly stood.

_And the winner is…._

"Fine. I admit it I saw you two fucking in the workshop ok?!?! Happy now?! I admit it! What are you going to do fire me? Want me to fucking quit? Because I know you don't want me here." Tyler finished in a huff.

Tony just laughed at the kids outburst.

Tyler stood, shocked at his reaction.

"What's so fucking funny?! You put me through all this shit and try to kill me various times and now I admit what I saw and all you do is fucking laugh at me?!"

Tony looked up at an angry Tyler while still sitting on the couch with a smug look on his face.

Tony rose, he was a little taller then Tyler, but not by much.

"You're right. I do want you to quit. As soon as Pepper said she was going to have an intern here for a month or two, and as soon as you step into my fucking workshop I wanted you gone. And with all the shit I put you through I thought you would have."

----

What both men didn't notice was that a Miss Virginia Potts was standing just out of view from either of them watching the whole argument from the very beginning.


End file.
